Doraemon
Doraemon was originally well known in Japan and other Asian countries as a robotic cat that made by Matsushiba Robot Factory from the 22nd century that was sent back to the 20th century to help Nobita overcome all of his struggles by living with Nobita and took care of him whenever he needed Doraemon’s help. Since Doraemon had a 4-dimension pocket that contained many futuristic gadgets and tools that could help Nobita get more good grades in school and have fun with Xuka – Nobita’s future wife, Chaien and Xeko. As mentioned before, Doraemon had many gadgets that helped Nobita and everybody else, such as: “anywhere” door, take-copter, time machine, animal transformation biscuits, insect pills, small light, copying toast, reverse boat, “wanna give” tie, substitution rope, high power gloves, lying mirror, computer pencil, time belt, magic hand, memory bread, jelly translator, time cloth and so on. Doraemon obtained more 60 unique gadgets. Most of the time, Doraemon used “anywhere” door, time machine, take-copter, jelly translator and memory bread to help Nobita during his teenage life. “Anywhere” door was described as one of the most popular gadgets that allowed people to transport to wherever they wished to go by walking through that door. Usually, Nobita and Doraemon used this gadget to travel to Xuka’s house, to school, to anywhere that Nobita wanted to go. Next, the time machine allowed ones to travel through time and space, either travel to the future space or the past space. Nobita often wanted Doraemon to pull this gadget to help him travel back in time to see his grandfather and travel to the future and see if he lived happily with Xuka. Moreover, the take-copter was also known as the bamboo copter, which allowed its users to fly to anywhere he/she wanted by placing this gadget to his/her head. However, the take-coper had the maximum speed as 50 miles per hour and its battery only lasted for 8 hours. In addition, the jelly translator allowed Nobita to understand and speak the selected language in the world without spending any minute to study for that language beforehand. In fact, if this gadget exists in the real life, it would rather help many college students for their career path especially the international students who would travel to other countries to complete their degrees. Lastly, the memorization bread or the copying toast enabled any eater to memorize whatever that printed on it. However, if the eater did not memorize that content on his/her own, after he/she puked, he/she will forget all of the content that printed on the bread that he/she had ate before. Nobita usually used this gadget to help him do well on his quizzes and tests in school since he did not like to memorize and study for his tests but he wanted the good grades to show to his parents. To me, I think if Doraemon exists in my real life, I would borrow most of his gadgets to make my life easier; I believe that everyone else also does.